


Everyone ==> STRIFE!

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Sgrub/Sburb victory, Final Battle, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the ending was really short, but this is only the start of series </p><p>Warning: lotsa fluff and smut from here on in</p><p>ENJOY!! :3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat had the other eleven trolls and the eight kids in the main control room to explain the battle plan that Vriska had helped him with.

"OK HERE'S HOW THIS IS GOING DOWN. PEIXES, CROCKER, I WANT YOU BOTH ON HEALING DUTY IN CASE ANY OF US FUCKERS GET OUR ASSES KICKED. STRIDER, MEGIDO, I NEED ALL YOUR ALTERNATE SELVES TO COMBAT LORD JACK. OTHER STRIDER, I WANT YOU ON THAT AS WELL." said Karkat   
"Cool." replied the two striders   
"g0t it, karkat" smiled Aradia   
"LALOND, LALONDE AND KANAYA. YOUR MISSION IS SHORT TO EXPLAIN. KILL THE CONDESCE."  
"happily." said the two Lalondes  
"My Pleasure." hissed Kanaya   
"ROBO JACK. VRISKA, TAVROS, TEREZI. DISMANTLE THE FUCKER. DOG JACK, TAVROS, ERIDAN AND JOHN. THE MIDNIGHT CREW, JAKE, JOHN, NEPETA, EQUIUS AND SOLLUX AND GAMZEE. GIVE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT TO DD, CD AND HB. LEAVE SS TO ME."

There was shocked silence then everyone exclaimed "what?!?!"  
Karkat grimaced "I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH JACK. WE HAVE ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE THIS SHIT GOES DOWN."

The group broke off into smaller fractions.

John, Rose, Jade and Dave gathered together.  
"you three ok?" asked Dave, poker faced   
"yeah...I guess. A little scared though...what if I'm not strong enough to beat Jack?" replied John   
"you'll be fine" smiled Rose   
"I believe in all of you. I can get why I'm not fighting, in case the Condesce tries anything again..." sighed Jade

 

Jane, Jake, Roxy and Dirk had gathered in another corner.  
"well.....this is it then" said Jane quietly  
"....I feel so jolly sick...." mumbled Jake   
"aww you'll be ok Jakey" smiled Roxy   
"....I love you guys" whispered Dirk   
Roxy, Jane and Jake stared at Dirk then all three hugged him tightly.

Aradia was sat by herself, playing with her hair. She wasn't scared of being killed....She'd died thousands of times anyway. She was scared of seeing her friends die. Truth be told they'd need some serious backup to have a chance at winning this.

Sollux was wishing karkat luck, there was a lot of kissing and cuddling and nuzzling. He then went over to Aradia and cuddled her, wishing her good luck as well and telling her he loved her.

Tavros was just curled up with Gamzee in the horn pile. Tavros was always calmed by Gamzee. Especially when he called him 'his favourite miracle' and 'tavbaby'

Nepeta was feelings jamming with Equius and absently sharpening her claws while her moirail sweated profusely.

Kanaya was just sat with Karkat, Karkat had his face buried in her neck and hugged her tightly. Kanaya could feel him shaking but said nothing.

Terezi and Vriska were having a roleplayed conversation as Mindfang and Redglare. Both of them listened between the lines and understood each other's secret fears of the battle ahead.

Feferi and Eridan were going along the similar lines of Karkat and Kanaya. They didn't need words, they just needed each other's warmth.

The Mayor came running back into the room.  
Karkat stood up and got everyone's attention.

"SHOW TIME."


	2. Chapter 2

At several points of the battle, Karkat was convinced they were fucked. Jane and Feferi had their work cut out and the condesce was every inch as powerful as she had been during the doomed 'Game Over' timeline.

Then the ancestors turned up. This included the Condesce who happened to be the Psionic's matesprite. It was certainly one of the more interesting events in paradox space to see two versions of the Condesce fighting herself.

Karkat had to focus more on SS though and decided to lead him into the meteor, away from the rest of the Midnight Crew. 

The Ancestors followed the Handmaiden's advice and this motivated the trolls to fight better than when they'd fought the Black King, better than when they'd fought in the Medium right at the start of the game.

They fought the best they'd ever fought as a team. Sollux's psionics delivered the final blow to Hearts Boxcars and everyone erupted into cheering. Several people got kissed, there was a lot of hugging and basically everyone was on a natural high for about one minute when John said

"guys.....where's Karkat?"

Everyone looked around and Karkat wasn't there. Sollux swore and said  
"2hiit...riight. KN, NP, FF....wiith me. Now."

And the four of them ran off.  
\--

"Kk? You down here?"  
":3 Karkitty? Come on this isn't funny anymore"  
"Karkat?"  
"Karcrab? Karcrab!"  
"waiit....what2 that?" asked Sollux, pointing to....red stains on the ground  
"Karkat!" yelled the other three 

They ran in the direction the blood led to find Karkat face down in a puddle of his own blood....three pitch black knives sticking out of his back.

"KK!"  
":3 KARKITTY!"  
"KARKAT!"  
"KARCRAB!"

The four of them ran over to him, Sollux turned karkat over, Nepeta removed the knives and Kanaya rested Karkat's head in her lap.

"FF....do iit....plea2e" whispered Sollux  
":3 bring him back.....bring him back Fefurry please....."  
Kanaya was silently weeping 

Feferi put her hands on Karkat's chest and used her Witch of Life powers. Karkat groaned and stirred

"DID....WE WIN?" he whispered  
"Thank fuck..." whispered Sollux, kissing Karkat deeply  
":3 we won, we won Karkitty!" grinned Nepeta  
Kanaya was crying and whispering incoherent blessings to whatever deities may or may not exist that Karkat was alive.

They helped him up and took him up to where everyone else was. Everyone seemed to be staring at something. As the others parted for karkat, he saw what.

It was a very familiar blue door. A door that radiated power, hope and dreams. He and the trolls had all seen this door before.

"Karkat Go On" whispered Kanaya 

Sollux gave Karkat a light push forward and taking the hint, Karkat walked towards the door. When he was less than a metre away, he closed his hand around the door handle, and turned to his friends.

"LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN, SHALL WE?"  
All the beta trolls laughed. The kids all looked at Karkat encouragingly. Neither of the human sessions had gotten this far before. Signless was tightly gripping Disciple's hand. Karkat met his eyes.

"SIGNLESS....COME DO THIS WITH ME."  
"m-me?" stuttered Signless  
"YEAH....AFTER ALL THE SHIT WE'VE BOTH BEEN THROUGH, US VANTASES NEED A BREAK DON'T WE?" Karkat smiled slightly 

Signless went over to Karkat and closed his hand around his. He turned to face the other ancestors.

"Thank you, my friends. To a new life?"  
"To a new life." replied the others 

Together, The Signless and Karkat twisted the door handle and opened the door. Bright, dazzling white light flooded everything.  
\--

Two weeks after that eventful day, Karkat was lying beside Sollux, Nepeta and Kanaya on a grassy hill in the shade of a large tree.

"HEY...GUYS."  
"what?" asked Sollux  
"DID YOU KNOW THAT TROLLS LOWER DOWN ON WHAT USED TO BE THE HEMOSPECTRUM LIVING SHORTER LIVES THAN THOSE HIGHER IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT? SIGNLESS TOLD ME."  
"Interesting Fact, Sweetie" yawned Kanaya  
Nepeta was asleep on Karkat's chest, purring  
"Great, that mean2 ii get two love you for a whole lot longer. Come here you" grinned Sollux, pulling karkat close  
"WELL, GOD TIER IMMORALITY PROBABLY FUCKING HELPS" chuckled Karkat, kissing sollux gently  
\--

The Signless and The Disciple were lying on a similar hill to Karkat and his friends, but didn't have the shade of a tree.

Disciple felt her beloved's hand shaking slightly and looked over at him, sitting up and looking worried when she saw he was crying 

"what's wrong, darling?" she mewed gently, nuzzling his hand  
"nothing, my sweet angel, nothing, I promise" smiled the Signless through his tears  
"why are you crying then?" whispered Dis  
"it just hit me...that my dreams have finally come true. Now I don't have to close my eyes to see a world in which....we all work together. Where blood is merely blood." he breathed  
"And is it beautiful?" smiled Disciple  
"Yes. So....fucking....beautiful. But I can think of one thing more beautiful"  
"what's that?" frowned Disciple  
Signless looked over at her and pulled her close  
"It is you, my Requited love beyond definition. You, who have followed me through two lifetimes and two universes and who I love with all my heart." he murmured 

He then pressed his lips to hers before she could answer. He was looking forward sharing all his experiences in this new universe, this new life, with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was really short, but this is only the start of series 
> 
> Warning: lotsa fluff and smut from here on in
> 
> ENJOY!! :3


End file.
